Falling Through the Gaps
by beth9874
Summary: WIAWSNB AU, Dean is trapped in a world that is not his own, and new more personal daemons to face. While Sammy desperately looks for his brothers soul. Can the brothers find each other before it’s too late? Angst!Boys Hurt!Dean Protective!Sam
1. Prologue

Summary: WIAWSNB AU, Dean is trapped in a world that is not his own, and new more personal daemons to face

**Summary**: WIAWSNB AU, Dean is trapped in a world that is not his own, and new more personal daemons to face. While Sammy desperately looks for his brothers soul. Can the brothers find each other before it's too late? Angst!Boys Hurt!Dean Protective!Sam

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural it is © CW and Kripe

**A/N**: Okay so just the Prologue of a new story that has been rattling around for a while, the plot bunnies where coming at me with guns holding me at my computer forcing me to write it, before I went insane. Most of the storyline I made up at the gym, so it is pretty much planned out, but you better hope I continue going to the gym or it won't ever get updated.

Prologue 

Officer James Parkman was physically sick at the scene before him. 6 people of varying ages and stages of decomposition hung from the ceiling like meat at the butchers. The stench was putrid and seemed to hang in the air, the scent of death and shit surrounded his body, it was a smell that he would never forget. The warehouse was large and damp; James surveyed the area, anything to trying not to look at the scene in front of him. There was a suspicious looking red stain on the wall, and a small dagger on the ground.

"We got a live one" Parkman swung his head around, none of the people looked alive, they were covered in dirt and hung perfectly still. He watched as they pulled down a young man, his short hair sticking up at odd angles, the small parts of his skin that were not covered in grime, looked pale and even from this distance he could see the boy was in a bad shape.

Bending over to inspect the knife, he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy, and there was blood on the blade. It was made of silver and had strange inscriptions on the handle. James felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably, and a shiver ran through his body. James jumped as a pair of green eyes shone at him from the blade, vanishing almost as quickly as they came. James stared at the knife, with a mixture of shock and fear on his face, he knew he should put it in the evidence locker, but there was something about it that he was drawn too and he couldn't give it away. He stroked it, sensing for a bizarre reason that it was agitated, but that was insane knives didn't have feelings.

"Your mine now, I'll protect you" Parkman whispered and pocketed it in his back pocket.

Deciding to forget the knife for a moment and do some work, so far they had found no clues as to who had done this, and by the smell of things it had gone for years without anyone noticing, so he doubted forensics would find anything. The boy had a family somewhere, and he took it upon himself to find them, he was someone's son, brother or husband and they were probably looking for him, and they deserved to know what had happened.

_SNSNSNSN_

"Hello am I speaking to Mary Winchester I have news regarding you son"

**A/N** okay so not much here, but it is just the Prologue the next chapters will be longer I promise. I just had to set a tone of the story. In the next chapter it'll be mainly focused on Dean, with a bit of Sammy thrown in there. REVIEW please, I'll update with a nice long 1st chapter if you do.


	2. Waking

Dean felt like he was floating, his head hurt and he could hear the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor

**A/N** Okay so here is chapter one. Not many people reviewed but loads put it on story alert so here's update. Oh and review because that equals faster updates. Critical reviews welcome, how can I improve if I don't know the problem

**Disclaimer**: supernatural is © CW and associated affiliates

Dean felt like he was floating, his head hurt and he could hear the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. His eyelids felt like lead, but the hunter within him, forced him to open them. The room was blurry and distorted, the two predominant colours in the room blue and white, merging together to form a gray-blue haze. He blinked a couple of times the room slowly becoming more focused and clear, he deduced that he was in a hospital, a doctor shone a light into his eye, burning them. He felt an IV put into his hand, he tried to move, but his whole body felt heavy and sluggish. His eyes were drooping, and Dean had the strange sensation that he was falling. Dean searched around in his brain, trying to recall exactly what had happened; the hand on his head, the warehouse. Dean struggled to remember more but came up a blank. The room was becoming hazy again and Deans last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was _Sammy_.

_SNSNSNSN_

"I am sorry ma'm, but you can't see Dean, until the doctors have finished examining him" The small plump nurse said in a soothing voice.

"I have taken a plane, 2 taxis to get here, and you're telling me I can't see my son. I haven't seen my son in over 4 years, please let me see him" Mary Winchester pleaded tears welling in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Miss I truly am. Maybe while you are waiting you could sign the paperwork, I'll call you as soon as he is ready, just wait over there please." The nurse gestured towards some plastic chairs by the nurse's station. Mary wasn't one to give up easily, but she didn't want to get thrown out of the hospital.

Mary looked up at the clock repeatedly, over the next hour, the third hand seemed to be ticking exceedingly slowly.

"Mrs Winchester" The nurse said, to the room.

"Yes that's me" and she followed her to room 21. She gasped as she saw her son, he was pale, with bruises littering his face, and an IV ran off his arm. But that wasn't the worst of it, he was so skinny, he didn't look more than 110lbs. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she stared at her son, from the door, afraid he would reject her again. She didn't understand her son anymore, and in her heart she wanted her baby back, undamaged, smiling all the time, but God had given her a chance fix him, and she was going to take that opportunity, and use it for all it is worth.

_SNSNSNSN_

The second time Dean woke up, he felt a lot more alert, his eyes were less heavy and his brain was clearer. He felt like he had gone 10 rounds with a brick wall, and even in his drugged state he could feel the bruises all across his body. A soft hand touched his own, and a lavender scent wafted over him, it was comforting, his brain associated it with his mom. Tearing his eyes away from the ceiling tiles, he moved his head to look at the person in the room. Dean's eyes widened in panic:

"Christo" He had to check, what's dead is dead and this was ever an extremely vivid dream, or something else it looked so much like his mom, sure she had a few gray hairs and wrinkled lined her eyes, but other than that it looked just like her.

"What was that honey" Dean, could feel his heart start to beat rapidly, and his breaths come out in short gasps. This was a trick, what had the djinn done. He had to get home to Sammy, where everything made sense. Alarms were sounding, and nurses ran into the room, trying to calm him down, but to Dean it was all a blur, as Dean's training kicked in and he calmed down, only concentrating on breathing, it had been along time since that had happened, but he still remembered what to do. _Djinn, Djinns, Genies what do they do? Wishes, no, it's impossible._ The machines quietened, and Dean rolled around to stare at his mother, with a look of shock and fear on his face. Mary reached over to stroke his hair, Dean flinched but found himself being comforted by the slow repetitive motion and leaned into the touch. An involuntary tear slid down his face, only to be thumbed away, for the first time in 22 years Dean felt some degree of safeness, gone was the innocence of childhood, but whatever this was, it felt safe and warm.

The smile that covered Mary's face was large and the eyes showed a look of pure joy. Her baby was home, he wasn't running away from the past, Mary dared to hope that he was embracing the future. The past was forgotten and Dean was safe, bruised and beaten but most defiantly which was a far cry from her dreams.

"You're safe now honey, angels are watching over you, and brought you home." Mary said, and with that sentence all doubts that this wasn't Deans mother flew out of his mind, it was over. He was home.

"Where's Sammy and Dad"

"Sam's at collage and your father couldn't get the time off work, but as soon as he can he'll come up here to see you, okay baby"

"So they are both safe" Dean's voice broke.

"Yes they are" Mary's family was complete again.

_SNSNSNSN_

After 2 days in the hospital, the doctors were satisfied that Dean could leave. With instructions for strict bed rest he was allowed home. Despite his protests he was manhandled into a wheelchair by his mom and a nurse; something about 'hospital policies'. With his mom by his side, Dean felt ready to face the world again, for the first time since before Sam left, he had a reason for living, a reason for dying, a reason for breathing and he was going to use to his full advantage.

As he left the hospital and got into the car, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, turning around, he saw a girl in black with white hair and dead eyes; a moment latter nothing but the hospital entrance. With what Dean knew about the world, he knew it couldn't be coincidence that his wish coming true would coincide with, strange apparitions. Scanning the hospital parking lot for signs of anything supernatural, and drawing a blank, he got into the passenger side of the rental.

"Before you panic, your Impala is back in Kansas, your father had one of his buddies tow it back, you know I can't drive that thing; and we didn't want you driving in your condition." Mary said in a rush as if afraid of her son's reaction.

"Oh good" Dean said distantly still avidly staring at the hospital entrance. A growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach; the honeymoon period could only last so long, and evil just wouldn't leave him alone.

The car left and a heavy silence fell over the car, neither of them finding anything to say to each other. They both just stared into the windscreen as the countryside changed into cornfields, stretching out toward the horizon, the long empty road in front of them, through small towns and more corn; the silence followed, neither of them saying more than a few words at a time, and always ending in silence.

'Lawrence 3 miles'

"Almost there honey, everyone will be really exited to see you, I mean it's been so long since… well since you left…" Mary drifted into silence.

"How long have I been gone now" Dean had sensed that he had been missing, for about a day now, Mary's whole demeanour suggested he had been gone for some time.

"You left about 4 years ago, after…" Mary faded away, unsure whether Dean wanted to discuss what had happened or not.

Dean sat in silence, he didn't dare question what had happened, he sensed it had been rough, besides now was not the time to discuss that fact he didn't remember anything of the world. He was a good actor and that would have to do, he didn't want to worry his mom about him. She had, had enough of his crap, he guessed and he didn't deserve the gift he had been given.

As they drove up the semi-familiar streets and into the drive, by the house that haunted his nightmares; despite the fact, that no evil had ever been in this house, the blinding terror and hatred of the house was ingrained deep into his soul, and wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Mary noticed Dean hesitating as they got out of the car. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, darling, you'll be alright, no-ones angry at you. You'll be fine." Dean smiled and slowly walked up the drive towards the house. It was just as he remembered it, the decorations had changed but it still had the essence of his home. Wondering into the living room, there were photos everywhere, his and Sam's graduation, him and his dad, his dad playing baseball. And one that looked like it had been taken at a formal event, all four of them standing under a tree, with truly bright smiles, this was what Sammy had been looking for, this was what he wanted deep down, but couldn't have, he didn't know what normal was anymore, but this place was just what normal should be, in dreams and in this world.

"Hey honey, Sam's coming down from Stanford, for my birthday and to see you, that'll be good eh?"

**A/N** okay not much happened here, I just needed a bit of angst and to introduce this world's Dean's past.


	3. Moving

**A/N** Sorry about the long wait, erm I have no excuse this has been written for ages.

Chapter 2

Dean sat in a bedroom, he vaguely recognised it as his room from his childhood. There was a faded AC/DC poster on the wall, and all the signs that at some point a teenager would have lived here. In the corner was and electric guitar, he picked it up his fingers feeling the fret board, his fingers making the chord 'G' without him even thinking about it. Dean dropped the guitar, he had never learned to play, so how did his fingers know what to do? The setting sun made the sky pink, the clouds glowing, Dean stared at the setting sun, as it disappeared over the streets of Lawrence, Kansas. The houses standing up black against the last rays of the sun, he couldn't even remember ever seeing this before. The picket fences looked at him, they seemed to be saying "this is your life Dean, take it"

"Dean, dinner" a voice called up, breaking the silence

They sat around the table in an awkward silence, none of them wanting to discuss the fricking giant pink elephant in the room, preferring to just ignore it. It was John that broke the silence

"So where you bin boy" The harsh tone, made Dean jump.

"Erm… Around"

"You coulda been anywhere, you coulda been dead. Me and your mother had a big mess to clean up after you left –"

"John, calm down, he's home now"

"Oh yer, like that makes it okay Mary, like it makes it okay, that he fucking left us with a huge big stinking pile of shit to clean up. With the police coming round every other day, and him probably on some beach in Mexico, soaking the rays, while we sit and work out how we are gonna pay for all that"

"John, that's all in the past now" Mary's tone was firm and bore no sign of the tenderness she had used while Dean was in hospital.

The rest of the meal continued in silence, with John glaring at Dean, and Dean looking curiously back. What had he done to screw things ten times to hell?

Dean lay in bed, staring at the florescent stars on the ceiling, they almost seemed out of place in this room

"_The angels are watching over you"_

_Mary kissed her son on the forehead, and Dean looked up at the stars on the ceiling, before closing his eyes_

"_Night, night Mummy"_

Deans throat hitched as he remembered the night his mother had burned to her death. The night his childhood was ripped up, and then burnt for good measure, as the stars twinkled down at him, he shut his eyes, rolled onto his stomach and with the sounds of Lawrence filtering in through the window fell asleep.

He woke to the smell of pancakes. Sniffing slightly got out of bed, his hair was rumpled and wearing only boxers and tee-shirt he stumbled into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he saw the bruises on his face, remembering the last couple of days, his mom. Raising his shirt slightly he saw again his ribs jutting out from under his skin, each one defined and clear. He would have to get working out again, build up his body mass.

Reaching over to turn the shower on, he let the cool water flow over him, the water creating little streams across his chest and back. Each drop was cool on his skin, and soothed the bruises littering his abdomen, he unconsciously turned the water down further, until it was icy. Needles pierced his skin, but he ignored it, in this cool state he could hear something within him, something fighting to get out. The lights flickered and went out, and the water turned deadly cold, red light lit up the room, and there was a dark shadow flitering across the room.

He blinked and shook his head, immediately everything went back to normal.

"What the hell"

He turned of the shower, wrapped a towel round him, and walked into his bedroom. Hastily putting on clothes, he noted they were too big, jogged down the stairs and he was just about to leave when-

"And just where do you think you're going" Dean, turned to the sight of his mother, even in a night gown she could look terrifying. Dean's cheeks turned red.

"Erm… Library" Dean looked hopefully at his mom, he didn't have the guts to lie to her.

"You know, I don't really care where you go Dean just don't lie" Mary's face had fallen. Dean looked at the mantle, seeing the birthday cards.

"You caught me, I was gonna go into town you know buy a present" Mary's face lit up.

"You don't have to do that." The smile on Mary's face stretched from cheek to cheek "Whatever happened those years you were gone you've changed Dean, ignore your father, he'll come round" Mary smiled and turned around back into the kitchen. Dean headed towards the door "Wait before you go, come over here, eat. You are gonna waste away."

Dean turned, whatever was going on would have to wait, he could never resist his mom's pancakes.

"Where's Dean Honey" John said gruffly to his wife

"He's gone into town, said he was gonna get me a present"

"And you believed him?" John said with one eyebrow raised "that boys feeds you more crap everyday, probably gone to find the local dealer, get high. Here's me hoping we could have a good birthday as a family"

"I think he's changed" Mary said softly

"He can't change"

The doorbell ran, preventing Mary and John from having a fight. Through the glass Mary could see the familiar silhouette of Sam, she hurried to the door and opened it, immediately she was engulfed in a bone shattering hug.

"Mom its been too long"

"Its only been three months Sam"

"Still," Sam said pouting. "I heard Dean was back in town" Sam said his body straightening up, looking over Mary's shoulder.

"He has gone into town" Mary said

Sam smiled, "only been here a few hours and has gone back to his old ways"

Mary rolled her eyes, the Winchester men were just the same.

Dean walked through town, deciding to get his mom a card and chocolates before heading to the library. A few people were staring, he realised he must look a state, un-ironed clothes and there were still bruises all across his face. Glancing in a shop window he ran his hand across his face.

"Winchester" A cool snarl came up behind him. Turning around Dean saw a man a little older than himself wearing a leather motorcycle jacket and faded jeans. He had his lips curled in a snarl. "Fancy seeing you here"

Dean stared at him bewildered.

"You run, Dean, you run fast 'cause you ain't welcome here anymore."

**A/N **If you are thinking Dean had a bit of an OOC past, well he didn't have the best childhood. All will be explained when I post the next chapter


End file.
